Amnésia
by Aredhel Atreides
Summary: Um capitão, mais uma tenente, mais uma noite curiosa. Resultado da equação? Um esquecimento súbito e muito providencial, acompanhado de dores de cabeça e outras coisinhas mais. Nanao/Shunsui


**Hallo. o/**

**-**

**-  
**

_Ouvindo uma coisa chamada Nerdcast sobre_

_coisas de bêbado, veio-me à vontade de escrever essa fic. xD_

_Essa singela oneshot é um presente para uma pessoinha que eu_

_sei que ADORA o casal Nanao/Shunsui. E como essa é a minha_

_primeira experiência com a dupla, tomara que dê certo. \o/  
_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Bleach pertence a Tite Kubo.

**Música:** Something Stupid

**Cantor:** Frank Sinatra

**Dedicatória:** Fic escrita para Brighit R. Gauthier, que me deu uma Gin/Matsumoto totalmente adorável. :3

* * *

**Sumário: **Um capitão, mais uma tenente, mais uma noite curiosa. Resultado da equação? Um esquecimento súbito e muito providencial,acompanhado de dores de cabeça e outras coisinhas mais. Nanao/Shunsui.

* * *

Amnésia...

do Gr. _amnesía_, esquecimento

s. f.,

perda total ou parcial da memória.

* * *

-

_**"Se o mal-estar precedesse a embriaguez, nós nos guardaríamos de beber em excesso. Mas o prazer, para enganar-nos, vai na frente e nos oculta seu séquito."**_(Michel de Montaigne)

-

-

-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

**I know I stand in line**

_(Eu sei que eu ficarei na linha)_**  
Until you think you have the time**

_(Até você pensar que tem um tempo)  
_**To spend an evening with me**

_(Pra passar uma noite comigo)_**  
And if we go someplace to dance**

_(E se nós formos a algum lugar pra dançar)_**  
I know that there's a chance**

_(Eu sei que há uma chance)_**  
You won't be leaving with me**

_(De você não ir embora comigo)_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

O corpo de Nanao Ise nunca lhe parecera tão pesado quanto naquele momento, até mesmo a presença de fios de cabelo em sua cabeça era algo doloroso. A mulher sabia que estava deitada, só não sabia onde e nem o por quê...Aliás, a fukutaichou não era capaz de precisar nem mesmo onde estava naquela hora. Tudo lhe doía. Absolutamente tudo. Sendo a parte mais combalida, a sua cabeça.

Parando por alguns instantes de forma a decidir se acordava de vez ou se voltava para o Mundo dos Sonhos, a jovem de cabelos pretos optou por afastar o sono pesado que assolava todo o seu ser. Recobrando uma quantidade mínima de consciência, a Ise se concentrou e percebeu-se deitada de lado, com sua face na direção de algo quentinho e agraciado de uma brisa gentil.

- _"Muito bem, Nanao. Pense."_ – começa a mente dela. – _"Como proceder agora?"_

Deliberando mais um pouco, a membro da 8ª Divisão se fez notar que era de vital importância abrir os olhos. Ou pelo menos, um deles, visto que essa simples ação a presenteava com mais uma dose infundada de dor. Acumulando uma força de vontade quase hercúlea, um dos olhos cor de azeviche se abre timidamente, sendo agredido por uma luz intensa, fazendo com que ele se feche imediatamente. Ela leva a mão mais próxima – a esquerda – até o olho ferido e o acaricia com cuidado, acumulando forças para abri-lo novamente. Ao fazê-lo, percebe-se fitando uma janela.

- _"A luz que eu vi é do sol."_ - ela respira levemente. – _"Entendido, agora...Reconheça o ambiente."_

Essa frase soava como um pedaço de uma tática de guerra e – ao se perceber em situação pouco favorável e em solo desconhecido – aquele olho pioneiro ganha a companhia do outro orbe azul escuro que decidira auxiliar no intento de Nanao. Sendo que esse só começou quando os dois olhos entraram em acordo sobre qual direção olhar, decisão que não contou com a ajuda de um cérebro que se encontrava igualmente caótico.

Em seu campo de visão se apresentavam: uma janela que dava visão para uma bela árvore de Flamboyant. Dentro do recinto, na mesma parede da janela, estava um pequeno quadro com alguns kanjis aleatório desenhados num fundo creme e com tinta azul. Na parede diante do lugar onde o seu corpo estava alocado, havia uma mesinha. Aquele ambiente lhe era estranhamente familiar, coisa que faz as sobrancelhas da fukutaichou se contraírem. Virando um pouco a cabeça, ela percebe uma porta na parede oposta a da mesa.

-_"Bem, já sei por onde sair." _– a Ise fecha os olhos momentaneamente. – _"Agora, como foi que eu entrei aqui?"_

A fukutaichou se ocupa de observar por mais um tempo aquele lugar e as esferas de azeviche se arregalam ao mesmo tempo em que um rubor colore as bochechas femininas. Essas reações advêm da conclusão que atinge a mulher com a mesma violência de um raio caindo: Aquele recinto era, nada mais, nada menos, do que o quarto dela!

- Como eu não reconheci meu próprio quarto?

Ela sussurra e a irritação vinda dessa epifania faz com que a dor em sua cabeça piore sensivelmente, Nanao tenta erguer seu crânio do travesseiro, mas percebe que a gravidade cumpria seu papel de deixá-la aderida à superfície fofa e macia do objeto. Ao mover um pouquinho o seu tronco, a moça de cabelos cor de ébano percebe que há um peso curioso sobre sua cintura.

Lentamente, ela move os seus olhos até o ponto mencionado e quase tem um treco ao ver do que se tratava. Um braço. Masculino. Forte. Relativamente peludo. E incomodamente conhecido. Os orbes arregalados se movem – assustados e lentos – até chegarem no tórax feminino. Lá, os mesmos orbes quase saltam para fora das órbitas ao perceberem que, mesmo coberto pelo lençol, aquele tórax estava completa e irremediavelmente nu.

- Isso não é possível... – ela fala um pouco mais alto do que desejava.

Seu pânico aumenta sensivelmente quando aquele braço se aperta possessivamente em sua cintura, e um rosto barbado e recendendo a álcool se aninha na curva do pescoço alvo da mulher. Do nada, uma voz gutural e sonolenta a arranca de suas considerações.

- Bom dia, Nanao-chan. – fala o homem, dando um beijo carinhoso na nuca da fukutaichou. – Dormiu bem?

- _"Isso só pode ser um pesadelo!"_ – a Ise não responde – Kyouraku-taichou...

- Pois não, Nanao-chan? – o capitão pergunta calmamente.

- O senhor pode me explicar o por quê da sua presença... – ela se levanta e senta diante do companheiro. – Em minha cama?

Shunsui fica genuinamente surpreso.

- Oh, não! – exclama o shinigami, se movendo de tal forma que muito pouco do seu corpo permanece oculto. – Será possível que minh-

- Nem considere concluir essa frase, taichou! – o tom autoritário só se equivale ao rubor enorme que cobria Nanao dos pés à cabeça.

- Mas por que não? – ele sorri de um jeito bobo, como se lembrasse de algo particularmente bom. – Ontem à noite, você mesmo se declarou minha.

Um silêncio sepulcral se abate sobre o quarto. Shunsui observava Nanao. Nanao esta em completo estado de choque, só não caindo de volta sobre o futon porque seu cérebro, mesmo doendo, tinha noção de que o impacto seria catastrófico. Toda a cor tinha sumido do corpo feminino.

- Isso é impossível, taichou. – responde a Ise, sem olhar para o homem. – Não há a mais remota chance de isso ter acontecido. – ela olha firme para ele. – _"Deus, eu só peço uma coisa. Me mate."_

O homem sorri de novo.

- Esse é um caso de amnésia alcoólica, Nanao-chan. – Kyouraku se aproxima da mulher, que se enrosca no lençol e sai do futon. – Por isso você não se lembra da nossa noite.

Pânico, em seu estado cru e mais simples. Era o que a fukutaichou sentia. Especialmente porque alguma coisa – no canto mais afastado e sombrio de seu ser – se sentia inclinada em confirmar as palavras do capitão. A jovem usa uma das mãos para cobrir o rosto e a outra fica inerte sobre o tecido que a protegia. Aquela situação tinha que ser esclarecida, e o mais rápido possível.

- O que aconteceu ontem?

Uma onda de contentamento engole o corpo do homem que – naquele momento – se sente como o ser do sexo masculino mais feliz do universo. Sua amada e venerada fukutaichou começava a reconhecer a importância do que havia se passado há algumas horas atrás.

- Ah, Nanao-chan! – exclama Shunsui, cujos olhos brilhavam e quase lacrimejavam. – Foi tudo tão mágico, sublime, magistr-

O devaneio inconveniente do homem é interrompido por uma garrafa que colide contra o rosto dele, fazendo-o tombar. Uma Nanao furiosa e com o braço direito estendido olhava para o capitão, observando como a garrafa jogada se desenhara perfeitamente no rosto de Kyouraku. Numa segunda epifania, a mulher percebe algo curioso. Garrafa? Por que cargas d'água haveria uma garrafa em seu sacro, santo e sagrado recinto particular? Em fração de centésimos de segundo, a conclusão cai sobre sua cabeça, pesada como uma bigorna.

- Não acredito. – a jovem queria cavar um buraco no chão e sumir para sempre. – Isso é totalmente impossível.

- Até a noite passada, minha muitíssimo amada, Nanao-chan. – começa Shunsui depois de se recuperar da agressão. – Eu até concordaria com você. Mas a força do nosso intenso e verdadeiro amor, finalmente, destruiu as barreiras que me afastavam do seu coração.

Ao final do discurso, mais uma garrafa e mais um choque por parte da agressora. Quantos recipientes havia naquele lugar? Nanao temia descobrir, mas sabia que Kyouraku não demoraria pra falar, especialmente porque ele parecia totalmente inclinado a falar pelos cotovelos e delirar de cinco em cinco segundos.

- Quem vai precisar de barreiras é o senhor, taichou. – uma aura assassina emanava da Ise. – Barreiras pra evitar que eu o mate se continuar me enrolando.

Submetendo-se ao tom autoritário de sua musa, Shunsui corta as brincadeiras momentaneamente.

- Tudo que você quiser, querida Nanao-chan.

Com isso, ele começa a narração.

-

-

-

**And afterwards we drop into a quiet little place**

_(E em seguida nós paramos em um lugarzinho calmo)_**  
And have a drink or two**

_(E tomamos um drink ou dois)_**  
And then I go and spoil it all**

_(E etão eu vou e estrago tudo)_**  
By saying something stupid**

_(Dizendo algo estúpido)_**  
Like I love you**

_(Como "eu te amo")_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Flashback oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-  
**_

**I can see it in your eyes**

_(Eu posso ver em seus olhos)_**  
You still despise the same old lines**

_(Você ainda despreza as mesmas velhas coisas)_**  
You heard the night before**

_(Que ouviu na noite passada)_**  
And though it's just a line to you**

_(E embora seja só uma coisa pra você)_**  
For me it's true**

_(Pra mim é verdade)  
_**And never seemed so right before  
**_(E nunca pareceu tão correto antes)_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

_Finalmente o seu mais do que merecido descanso havia chegado! O trabalho havia terminado bem tarde, uma vez que um certo capitão chegara tarde, não fizera nada e saíra mais cedo da Divisão. Sem, é claro, dizer umas 500 vezes que amava sua fukutaichou e recebendo em resposta, uma surra de uma expressão de contentamento, a jovem fukutaichou caminhava até sua casa, vendo algumas poucas pessoas andando pelas ruas, seu fiel livro pesava em seus braços. Cerca de quinze minutos se passam até que Nanao chegue em seu lar. _

_- Descanso..._

_Ela fala para si própria ao dar o primeiro passo dentro da discreta construção onde vivia. O livro logo é deixado numa mesinha próxima da porta e os passos seguros e cadenciado da mulher a guiam até o banheiro impecavelmente limpo e arrumado, ambiente que a acomodaria pela meia hora seguinte. Quando seu banho termina, ela se veste com um yukata verde escuro e vai para a cozinha, onde se ocupa em preparar um chá. O copo que abriga a bebida era azul._

_Ao terminar na cozinha, ela ruma para o modesto jardim que ficava na parte de trás de sua casa. A Ise se senta do lado de fora da porta e fica observando as pétalas vermelhas do flamboyant caírem sobre a grama verde, a lua estava minguando, algumas nuvens e estrelas pipocavam no céu negro, dando uma aura romântica àquela noite. As mãos femininas seguravam um pequeno livro e os olhos azulados percorriam vagarosamente as linhas escritas._

_A tranqüilidade é rompida quando o som de algo caindo no chão é ouvido, Nanao olha para trás e não vê nada além da sutil penumbra que ocupava sua casa. A mulher abandona o livro no chão e adentra o recinto, seguindo na direção de onde surgira o som misterioso. O copo viera com ela, caso fosse necessário atirá-lo contra algo ou alguém; suas mãos experientes tocam a porta em total silêncio, como ela havia chegado ali. Uma sombra podia ser vista do outro lado. Ela abre a porta, e acaba querendo não ter feito aquilo._

_-TAICHOU! O que o senhor faz aqui? – nem é preciso dizer a raiva que se apossa da jovem. – E ainda mais, por que está na minha cama?!_

_- Muito boa noite, Nanao-chan. – Shunsui sorri de uma maneira boba e ainda vestia o seu uniforme, somente o chapéu estava faltando. – Senti sua falta e vim visitá-la._

_- Taichou, nós nos vemos todos os dias. – as mãos de Nanao vão parar na cintura feminina, o copo ainda firme em uma das mãos. – "E que atrevimento! Invadir minha casa."_

_- Ainda não é o suficiente._

_- O que quer aqui, capitão?_

_A fukutaichou para diante dele e, só ao fazê-lo, percebe que o homem não viera sozinho. Além da presença masculina, seu futon fora ocupado por uma infinidade de garrafas com todos os tamanhos e cores. Uma delas já estava até aberta._

_- Explique-se, Kyouraku-taichou. – ordena a mulher enquanto se senta diante dele._

_- Isso foi uma ordem, Nanao-chan? – Shunsui dá uma gargalhada. – Estamos tendo um problema de autoridade aqui, não acha? _

_- De forma alguma. – a Ise o olhava gélida. – Afinal, quem é o invasor aqui?_

_- Ehh..eu?_

_- Precisamente. – ela dá um sorriso gentil. – Assim sendo, eu tenho todo o direito de agir como eu quiser com aqueles que entram em minha casa sem convite._

_Shunsui toma um gole da garrafa que estava aberta._

_- Mas, Nanao-chan. – a voz dele sai chorosa e o rosto se finge de triste. – Eu sou seu capitão! – a expressão dele se torna vitoriosa._

_- Até onde eu fui informada... – a fukutaichou dá uma tossidela e seus olhos brilham superiores. – E eu lhe asseguro que sempre estou muito bem informada, sua autoridade não se estende ao limites de minha casa._

_Xeque-mate._

_A jovem percebe algo quando seu capitão para de falar e se concentra em perceber como perdeu aquela discussão. Na verdade, o motivo era bem simples: Ele incitou uma conversa deveras idiota. Mais uma vez, a garrafinha é colocada da boca masculina e o som do líquido sendo engolido ecoa pelo quarto silencioso. O que ela percebeu foi: Se ele não estava bêbado, ficaria muito em breve._

_- Taichou, o senhor veio se embebedar em minha casa. – pergunta ela com a voz mais indiferente possível. – "Alguém vai acabar muuuito machucado essa noite!"_

_Essa ameaça fica estampada no rosto branco da jovem e o homem percebe, mas não fala nada. Ele só fica olhando para a mesma, como se ponderasse sobre alguma coisa; Nanao fica mais desconfortável com o olhar fixo de seu capitão sobre si. Quando não mais consegue agüentar._

_- Taichou, o senhor pode me dizer por que me olha tanto?_

_- Apenas admirando sua inigualável beleza, minha Nanao-chan. – responde o homem com uma cara de bobo apaixonado que faz com que o ar suma dos pulmões da Ise._

_Em meio a todo a surpresa, ela ainda consegue pensar numa resposta._

_- Agradeço pelo elogio, capitão._

_- De nada, Nanao-chan. Faço com todo prazer._

_- Mas há algo errado na sua frase. – a fukutaichou brinca com uma das garrafas._

_- O que? – ele pega essa garrafa e a abre, a outra tinha acabado._

_- Não existe nenhuma Nanao-chan sua._

_Ele estava bebendo de uma outra garrafa enquanto ela falava aquilo e, ao ouvir aquela resposta desafiadora, sua mente formula uma resposta a altura. Do nada, sem a menor preocupação e numa velocidade inaudita, a boca de Shunsui toma posse da de Nanao. A surpresa foi tamanha a ponto de fazer com que a jovem agisse da maneira como o homem esperava, a boca dela se abre e ele despeja dentro dessa a bebida que ele havia mantido. A Ise quase engasga._

_- O que foi isso? – ela se controla para não berrar._

_- Foi um beijo, Nanao-chan._

_- Isso eu sei! Pergunto o que o senhor despejou em minha boca._

_Ele sorri de uma maneira bem pervertida._

_- Habushu_**(1)**_._

_O gosto e efeitos do álcool não demoram para aparecerem. As horas passam, garrafas são esvaziadas, roupas vão parar no chão, corpos se unem, gritos e gemidos são emitidos e o aroma do sexo somado com o álcool; derivado de rodadas de sakê, habushu, amezake, happoshu, tamagozake, shôchû, umeshu e tozo_**(2)**_; recendem pelo cômodo até o sol amanhecer quando o casal finalmente se põe a dormir. Entretanto, uma frase em particular é emitida pelos dois antes de se renderem ao cansaço._

_- Eu te amo..._

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

**I practice every day to find**

_(Eu pratico todos os dias para achar)_

**S****ome clever lines to say**

_(Algumas coisas inteligentes pra dizer)_**  
To make the meaning come true**

_(Pra fazer do significado algo real)_**  
But then I think I'll wait until the evening gets late**

_(Mas então acho que esperarei até a noite seguir)_**  
And I'm alone with you  
**_(E eu estar sozinho com você)_

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Fim do Flashback oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-  
**_

**The time is right**

_(A hora é ideal)_**  
Your perfume fills my head**

_(Seu perfume enche minha cabeça)  
_**The stars get red**

_(As estrelas ficam vermelhas)_**  
And oh the night's so blue**

_(E, oh, a noite tão azul)_**  
And then I go and spoil it all**

_( E então eu vou e estrago tudo)_**  
By saying something stupid**

_(Dizendo algo estúpido)_**  
Like I love you  
**_(Como "eu te amo)_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

- Lembrou-se agora, Nanao-chan? – inquiri o homem ao ver a jovem cair, sentada no chão.

- Sim... – responde a mulher, com as mãos no rosto e rezando para que a sua dor de cabeça melhorasse o mais rápido possível.

- E o que tem pra me dizer? – Shunsui se deita no futon e se põe a admirar a jovem.

- O mesmo de ontem: Não existe nenhuma Nanao-chan sua.

Ele ri alto.

- Isso é discutível, prezada Nanao-chan. – Kyouraku dá uma piscadela para a Ise.

- Pode até ser, mas percebi algo.

Ela se levanta e abre a porta do quarto.

- Amnésia alcóolica pode ser bem útil.

- Sério?

- Especialmente quando precisa se manter segredos...

A jovem sorri e seu capitão também, entendendo que aquela fora uma sugestão para que ele não anunciasse nada do que havia se passado. Por mais que ele quisesse gritar para todo o Universo ouvir.

- Você venceu, Nanao-chan.

-

-

-

**The time is right**

_(A hora é ideal)_**  
Your perfume fills my head**

_(Seu perfume enche minha cabeça)  
_**The stars get red**

_(As estrelas ficam vermelhas)_**  
And oh the night's so blue**

_(E, oh, a noite tão azul)_**  
And then I go and spoil it all**

_( E então eu vou e estrago tudo)_**  
By saying something stupid**

_(Dizendo algo estúpido)_**  
Like I love you  
**_(Como "eu te amo)_

_-_

_-  
_

**Fim**

**-**

**-

* * *

****(1)** Habushu – bebida alcoólica feita a partir de _awamori_ (estando esse misturado com várias ervas e mel). Sendo isso uma bebida alcoólica feita a partir de arroz que passou por destilação.

**(2)** Amezake – bebida japonesa feita de arroz fermentado./ Happoshu – um tipo de cerveja que possui menos de 67 por cento de malte./ Shôchû – bebida feita de cevada destilada, batata doce ou arroz. Tendo 25 por cento de álcool./ Tamagozake – bebida consiste de sakê, açúcar e ovo cru./ Toso – sakê temperado medicinal./ Umeshu – bebida feita de feita de fruta ume (damasco japonês) embebido em álcool e açúcar.

* * *


End file.
